finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Duty Finder
The Duty Finder is a gameplay mechanic in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. It allows players to queue up for instanced dungeons, trials, raids, or guildhests without first needing to be part of a pre-made party. This system does support pre-made parties, however, and will fill in empty slots as needed. Using the Duty Finder Opening the Duty Finder will display a list of dungeons, guildhests, trials, and raids. The player must check the box next to the desired duty and select Join. If the player is not in a party, or does not meet the party size requirement for a certain duty, the player will be matched with other players automatically. The player can freely continue adventuring while their parties are being assembled by the server, however if they switch classes they must switch back before being able to enter the duty. When undertaking a duty that requires a party, the duty finder automatically designates players as tanks, attackers, or healers, depending on their class or job. Players are placed in balanced parties based on these roles, with a ratio of one tank, one healer, and two damage dealers. This amount is scaled depending on whether the content requires 4, 8, or 24 players. Once the duty finder has assembled a party and everyone confirms they're ready, players are transported to the dungeon or raid area. Upon completion, players are returned to their respective worlds automatically, at their original location. Furthermore, if a group of players provides all of the party members required for a specific Duty, it will allow the party to enter the Duty regardless of party composition (e.g., a group of four Dragoons could enter a Light Party dungeon). Note that players cannot use the Duty Finder if their chocobo companion is active. Summoning one while in queue will cancel it. In addition, solo instanced battles during quests cannot be undertaken if the player has queued for Duty Finder. Duty Roulette A feature introduced in Patch 2.1, the Duty Roulette lets players queue in for a random instance, with a bonus reward of experience (below level 50)/Allagan Tomestones (at level 50), gil, and/or Grand Company seals. While the roulette can be queued as many times as desired, the bonus reward is only awarded once per day (reset at midnight JST). In addition, there is an Adventurer in Need reward: if the player matches the desired role, they will be given a payout of extra EXP and gil. This reward can always be obtained. Low Level This roulette is obtained as long as the three starting dungeons (Sastasha, Tam-Tara Deepcroft, and Copperbell Mines) are unlocked. This contains every instanced dungeon prior to level 50, as well as Main Scenario trials. Players will be awarded significant experience points, gil, and Company seals upon completion of the duty. Level 50 players will receive a daily bonus of 100 Allagan Tomestones of Mythology and 5 Allagan Tomestones of Soldiery for participating. High Level This roulette covers all non-raid endgame dungeons in 2.0 and 2.1: specifically Amdapor Keep, the Wanderer's Palace, Pharos Sirius, Copperbell Mines (Hard), and Haukke Manor (Hard). Each must be completed at least once before this roulette can be used. Players will receive a bonus of 70 Allagan Tomestones of Mythology and 10 Allagan Tomestones of Soldiery for participating. Expert This roulette was added for the dungeons from Patch 2.2: The Lost City of Amdapor, Halatali (Hard), and Brayflox's Longstop (Hard). Each must be completed at least once before this roulette can be used. Players will receive a daily bonus of 25 Allagan Tomestones of Soldiery for participating. Trials This roulette covers all (Hard) Primal trials, including those from A Relic Reborn and the Battle on the Big Bridge. All must have been completed at least once before the roulette can be used. Players will receive a daily bonus of 70 Allagan Tomestones of Mythology and 10 Allagan Tomestones of Soldiery for participating. Main Scenario This roulette covers the two dungeons at the end of 2.0's Main Scenario arc: Castrum Meridianum and the Praetorium. It was intended to help newer players find a party for these instances, with a daily reward of 80 Allagan Tomestones of Mythology for those using the roulette. Guildhests This roulette leads to any of the unlocked Guildhests. Players will receive a daily bonus of experience, gil, and company seals for participating. Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Gameplay Elements